


His Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by alexanyhammyham14



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Aziraphale is too innocent, Canon Gay Relationship, Crowley loves his angel, Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mention of Fetishes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Protective Crowley, Pure Aziraphale (Good Omens), References to the Beatles, based off Instagram post, both are bleeped out, good omens - Freeform, i love them, mention of kinks, title based off Queen song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanyhammyham14/pseuds/alexanyhammyham14
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale wanted to see what would happen if they did this.They were curious about what an angel and demon were capable of performing.Maybe they could be like humans and do the deed.But did they really go through with it?





	His Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millerizo.art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=millerizo.art).

> It's based on the wonderful and cute comic by @millerizo.art on Instagram!
> 
> I fell in love with it and I just KNEW I had to write a little short story on it. I'll link the comic here if you'd like to check it out. It's so funny and sweet and their art is SO incredible, adorable and ANGSTY.
> 
> Here's the post!  
https://www.instagram.com/p/Bzx7AsUn9Li/
> 
> Enjoy the short and give them a follow on Insta (@millerizo.art), Tumblr (millerizo) and Twitter (miller_izo)!
> 
> Also big thanks to Queen and all the Ineffable Husbands animatics that inspired the title for this short :D

_“Oh, yeah, I’ll tell ya somethin’. I think you’ll understand. When I say that somethin’, I wanna hold your haaaand! I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand…”_

Besides the peppy and lovey-dovey 60’s music playing in the background, the warm, dimly lit room was dead silent.

They were going to do this, weren’t they? First times could be fun or dangerous, depending on what the two (or more) people were feeling that night, or in general. In this case, it really could be either. An angel and a demon having a fling. How could’ve ever predicted that?

Well, Agnes Nutter very well could have, but since Anathema burned the second part of Agnes’ prophecies but a month ago, nobody could ever know for certain.

But there they were; sitting on Crowley’s fluffy bed, facing each other awkwardly and nervously. They’d tried to make conversation earlier, but they just stared at one another for a good two minutes, then either back at the bedsheets or up to change the music in the background.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was really the first time that he and Crowley ever got this far in wanting to be intimate with each other. Sure, they’d mentioned wanting to do this and got so far as to make out for three and a half minutes until the phone rang, but they never to the stage where they made it into the bedroom.

With a quiet, awkward laugh, the angel softly spoke, “so, uh… I guess we’re doing this, huh…?” He looked back up at Crowley, who was flushed.

The demon responded with a shaky smile, “I mean it’s been 6000 years already,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not making eye contact with the flushed angel, “at some point we were bound to try this.”

“I…I guess you’re right,” Aziraphale mumbled, anxiously playing with his chubby and sweaty hands, “I just- I don’t even know how it goes nowadays…”

“Why do you think that, Angel?” Crowley asked softly as he sat down on the bed, rather than sitting with his legs folded underneath him.

Azira sighed quietly, “I’m quite outdated… even as a being of love.” He mumbled, feeling Crowley’s slim, yet warm, hand on top of his.

“Well…” Crowley thought for a moment, not knowing how to explain in simple, innocent terms to his angel, “for starters, the Japanese introduced this thing called uh… t**t*c*e porn? And because of that, there’s like… zillions and zillions of kinks and fetishes.”

As Crowley listed as many of these apparent “kinks” and “fetishes”, Aziraphale stared in horror, shock, and disgust. This is what humans did during this time? How in actual h*ck did they find this remotely enjoyable?

“There’s p**ging, c***ing, f**t fetish… all sorts of-“

The angel cried out in a loud, trembling voice, “okay, alright, I-I _get_ it, Crowley!!”

Crowley looked back at the Angel and softly laughed in apology, “sorry, Angel-“ he said with a little smile, “I got a bit carried away with the-“

He watched as Azira’s eyes watered, became dull with tears. His breath hitched. Shit, he’d gone too far, hadn’t he? He never wanted to make Aziraphale so uncomfortable and scared to do a thing in which they’d both pondered on doing for so long.

His eyes averted to Aziraphale gripping the bedsheets again with trembling hands.

Crowley felt so incredibly awful now, what had he done? But now, he knew what we had to do.

Moving his hand from Aziraphale’s, he took the angel’s face between his hands, saying softly to him, “hey…”

This alarmed the chubby little angel and he stared into the demon’s snake eyes, trying to blink away the tears in his baby blue eyes.

With his rough, yet gentle, thumbs, Crowley did what Azira was attempting to do and swiped away his tears, continuing what he was going to tell the angel, “how about I turn this weird music off-“ This made Azira giggle softly and Crowley smiled, “tuck you into a cozy blanket… and warm you up some tea? Hm?”

Aziraphale was moved by the demon. Why was he doing this? He was thinking that Crowley wanted to perform the deed that they set out to do. But, now… he was putting his desires aside just to make him… happy?

“Oh…” he began in a watery voice. He cleared his throat, continuing, “oh, my… that-“ He gave Crowley a big smile as a single tear escaped his eye, “that would be _lovely_. T-thank you, my dear…”

And Crowley smiled at his angel, pressing his lips to his forehead, “of course, Angel. Anything for you.”

Azira blushed a bit and watched as Crowley turned The Beatles off and left the room to warm up a pot of some English Breakfast tea.

“What did I do to ever deserve you, dear…” he said quietly to himself as he fell back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling, a big grin spreading across his face.

Crowley came back into the bedroom five minutes later with a little cup of tea and The Hobbit (first edition, signed by Tolkin himself “To A.Z. Fell, a true hobbit”). “Hey, Angel, how about we just relax?”

“That sounds wonderful,” he responded as Crowley handed him the cup of tea and got under the covers next to him. He felt the demon slink his arm around his shoulders. The angel looked at him and smiled, moving close to his love.

“I love you, Angel…” said the demon.

Aziraphale blushed and kissed Crowley’s cheek softly, “I love you so much, Crowley,” he whispered, “so much…”

And the two fell asleep in the comfort of one another in less than thirty minutes. They had read the first three chapters of The Hobbit, talked a bit, then passed out, both exhausted from the day’s adventures.

As he rested, Crowley realized that both he and Aziraphale that they did not need to share physical consummation, as those 6000 years shared together already symbolized their eternal love for each other well enough.

And he knew that Aziraphale would continue to be his good old fashioned lover boy.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved it! Glad to be back writing on this platform!
> 
> Lots of love to y'all!
> 
> Alex


End file.
